The End of the Nation Dendral
by LeSmashGangShipper
Summary: The catagories aren't correct. This isn't an FE Fanfic. Anyways, Summary: Jackson is a young 12 year old average boy who grew up in a military run country named Iadun. After stealing God's power from his mother, Ruby Chronicle, Jackson learns about his past. In order for him to make things right, he decides to start a war that will reveal everything about his past, and his future.
1. Chapter 1: Dreams

Jackson looked around where he stood. He saw two armies, both of them had their weapons at the ready, but they were not attacking. The army on the left had Paladins and people encased in armor, and the armor they used looked like spears, axes, and swords. The army on the other side, however, it really couldn't be called an army. It was a small group of 6 individuals.

One of them was a girl who had blonde straight hair, and she was on top of a dragon that had black scales, but red armor that covered the chest, feet, tail, and everything but the eyes were covered on the head. The girl was wearing black and blue armor that covered everything aside from her thighs and pelvic region. Easy to say, Jackson could see her panties, and her butt (what a pervy boy XD). The dragon's wingspan was a good 14 feet, and the girl stood a good 6 feet. Her face, however, was covered completely by a black demon mask, and her hair was able to escape the mask she wore, which is how Jackson saw the girl. One thing aside from the dragon that scared Jackson, was the fact that she was wielding a silver axe in her right hand.

There was another individual, who was covered in white armor, and by the build, it was a male. The unit had a pure white shield in his left hand, and a giant silver lance in his right. The man stood a scary 7' 7'' feet tall, and his helmet covered his face. The helmet looked like a dragon's face however, which Jackson felt was a bit weird. This white individual appeared to be trying to provoke the opposing army, but was silenced by another individual.

This individual that stopped the white individual was wearing a crimson red samurai garb, a black and white butterfly mask, and was holding a golden sheath for a 5 foot katana in her left hand. Jackson couldn't tell if this was a boy or a girl, however, he decided to go with her being a girl, mainly because of the long spiky hair that trailed down to her feminine looking hips, and that the fact that the individual had some size to her breasts. They looked like 41-D-sized breasts.

Another individual in the very back of the group, was another girl. Unlike the others in the "army" she was not wearing a mask. Her hair was blue, as the ocean, and she wore a golden dress with white stripes and she held an odd patterned book in her right hand. She held it as if it were a child, the book had a pattern that struck Jackson as odd. `There was a black heart in the middle of the books cover, which was being impaled by a wide variety of weapons that were the color of red, and the cover of the book was blue

The 5th individual was on the top of a Pegasus, and the individual was a male. He had a mask on, which looked like a crows face and beak. The Pegasus was a midnight black and it had a red settle. The man, however, was wearing a yellow outfit that covered his entire body, and he was wearing a weird red cape. His weapon was the same as the white armor clad individual's, a silver lance in his right hand, and in his left he was holding the reigns of the Pegasus.

The last individual, however, Jackson swore it looked so much like him. The last individual was a male, he had black hair, however, he was wearing a black jacket that had 3 feet long tails. He was 5' 6''inches tall, but the individual was not wearing a mask. He appeared to act as if he was the leader of the group.

The individual that was wearing a black jacket walked forward, out of the group that he was surrounded by. He then put his hand in the air, and a magic symbol appeared under the ground, and the earth began to shake. "There is ONE error in your ways, stupid Crimean army!" The leader proclaimed. The voice, however, sounded nothing like Jackson's. It was very deep and full of bloodlust and hate. Jackson then realized the meaning of what the leader of that small group said. The Crimean's were at war with Jackson's home country, Iadun. Jackson found it odd that Crimea was fighting that small group. Crimea always fought with honor, and it was a very peaceful nation. The last time it went to war was when the king of Iadun, King Methuselah, 400 years ago decided to try to destroy Crimea. Of course, Crimea won and they spared the Iadun kingdom from being completely destroyed.

The leader of the group, however, looked as if he was giving prep talk to his groupmates (wtf?). The girl holding the book mounted the Pegasus rider's Pegasus, the white knight, the leader, and the crimson samurai walked slowly towards the Crimean army, and the dragon rider ascended into the sky at a speed like lightning's. The leader then stopped, while the other two continued to walk forward. "Remember, the Crimean army killed them! Slaughter ALL of them!" The leader decreed. Thus, the 6 individuals then approached the Crimean Army, and the Crimean army bee-lined for the 6 individuals.

Jackson than felt something in his body rise up. He suddenly began to feel very sick, and he collapsed. The last thing he saw before he awoke was the Crimean army… Annihilated?


	2. Chapter 2: Invasion?

Jackson woke up. His vision was blurry, but he soon came to be. He was in his bedroom, laying down in his bed, in his bedsheets. Jackson had his nightstand to his right of the bed, which on the top of it was a picture of Jackson and his mother, Ruby Chronicle. Her and Jackson's smiles were from ear to ear, Ruby holding what looked like vodka in her hand while having her arm hooked around Jackson, and she looked like she was laughing. Ruby's red hair was down to her shoulders, but it was somehow placed on top of Jackson's head, which he was smiling in the picture, but he was trying to rid himself of the redhead's hair on his head. The other object that was on the nightstand was a lamp, that for some odd reason was turned on, so it lit up Jackson's room. The lamp had a clock on it, which read 12:30AM.

"U…ugh…" Jackson groggily muttered while sitting up. He looked over to his nightstand at his right. "12:30AM? Why am I up this early?" Jackson questioned himself. He felt tired, but he also felt anger rising up in him. Normally, he would just go back to sleep, but this feeling of anger got him fully awake. "Well, might as well get some water." Jackson grumbled to himself as he got out his bed in his pajamas. He was wearing a black long pajama shirt with blue work-out pants. His room had one window, and that was to the left of his bed. Jackson almost reached the door, which was in-front of his bed, but, he saw a flicker of red through his window.

"What the heck?" Jackson thought aloud. "What was that?" He questioned, internally wanting to identify the strange red flash. It was pitch black through his window, he couldn't see anything. Then something red, but had a blue tip came flying towards his window. It was getting closer and closer, until  
Jackson somehow figured out it wasn't going to stop. He ducked below his window, and the red/blue object crashed through his window, and landed on his bed. His bed was set aflame. Jackson didn't think, he just ran towards his door, and the second he touched the doorknob, the door flung open, pushing Jackson to the ground.

"Milord, I am so sorry!" The voice quickly apologized. Jackson looked up, and saw someone he knew for his lifetime. She had long blue hair that went down to the back of her neck, and a normal black maid outfit on. A black dress that split at the pelvic region into two different small, but elegant tails. She was also wearing blue pantyhose as well. The girl bowed in an apologetic way. "M-Melody!?" Why are you awake!?" Jackson stuttered to the maid, Melody. "Oh, right," She began, "the house is under attack by a section of the Crimean army, your mother, Ruby Chronicle, wants you to flee to the middle of Iadun and inform the kingdom that we're under attack!" Melody stated matter-of-factly. Jackson's blood froze. The Crimean army, as pacifist as it is, was one of the Nation Dendral's strongest armies. Jackson was at a fork in the path, an exit off the road. Flee now, and try to convince Iadun that Crimea was attacking, or fight and most likely die defending his home. The decision was already made in Jackson's mind.

"Hold on," Jackson began, "you're telling me, that my mother wants me to run away? Do you honestly think I would perform such a cowardly act!?" Jackson exclaimed, as if he were offended. Melody was taken back by this. She looked shocked and sad, but had a mixture of anger thrown in there as well. "This is an order from your mother, Jackson, you must obey it!" Melody nearly shouted at Jackson. "Hey! There are two people upstairs! I'll get them!" A masculine voice shouted. There was a flicker of light, most likely coming from a torch, and thumps as the soldier was running up the stairs. "Oh, now lok what you did, Milord!" Melody said irritatingly. She slammed the door shut and moved to the right of the door, and took out a dagger from out of her sleeve. "W-what the..?" Jackson said, "You hide weapons under your dress!?" Jackson whispered somewhat weirded out to Melody. She looked him in the eye and put her finger to her mouth signaling to stay quiet. She then held the dagger in her right hand, leaned against the wall, and waited for the man to break down the door. Jackson ran to the right side next to Melody, and quietly hoped she knew what she was doing.

The thumps continued until they reached just outside the door. Surprisingly, there was no "epic kick to break down the door and kill everyone" moment, but three small knocks. "Yo! I can tell you is in der!" A male said. Melody had a face of pure disappointment and shock from the voice and the accent. "I don't get paid enough for this…" Melody muttered under her breath. "Melody, you don't get paid at all. You live and eat here." Jackson whispered to her. Jackson then backed away because he swore that if he said one more word he'd definitely be the one who Melody would kill. "Yoyo! Make dis esa for meee! I needz da moneee!" the man shouted through the door. Melody didn't know how much more disappointment she could take. She had to deal with Jackson, and now this voice, and the fact that she had no sleep before this happened, she would snap if anyone moved a muscle. "ALRIGHT, NO MORE SHIT!" The voice then changed, and kicked down the door like a badass.

The man was wearing a long sleeve red shirt and red long pants, and he was equipped with a normal iron sword in his right hand. He was wearing a grey breastplate and barely enough armor to cover his arms and legs, but not his neck. "FINALLY!" Melody thought in her head, happy that SOMETHING was going to die. She ran over to him at a fast pace, barely enough time for the man to look over to her direction, and she slit his throat with the dagger. His blood decorated the blade, and splattered on Melody's face and her clothing. The man doubled over and Melody then hooked her arm around the man, and stabbed the back of his head with her dagger. Blood was basically all over Melody, and somewhat on Jackson because he was siting close to the fight scene.

"…How did… Melody, how long have you been able to do this!?" Jackson questioned Melody, scared and a tad freaked out by the fact his MAID was able to slaughter someone in less than 10 seconds. Melody striped the man of his armor and blade, and tossed those objects next to Jackson. "You're going to need these if you're going to try to save your mother." Melody simply stated. "W-well, at least I'm somewhat trained how to use a sword?" Jackson said. He began to ponder if this was even a good choice, he knew he would try to save his mother, but what if he died in the process? "Oh well," he thought, "I've made my choice!"

Jackson put on the armor, but the breastplate was the only thing that could fit him. It was only able to cover his entire chest, back, and pelvic region, but he ultimately looked stupid, and he couldn't move. "Know what, this is a bad idea." Melody admitted to Jackson. "Here, just use the sword he had." She ordered Jackson, who was not used to his maid telling him what to do. However, he simply obeyed and hoped this night would end soon. "You know, your mother made you a small set of armor, but it's in her room's closet." Melody stated. "I-in the closet?" Jackson asked, obviously confused and wondering why his mother put it in the closet. Or why she made him armor in general.

"Let's go Melody, I need to save my mother!" Jackson told Melody sternly. "You know," She began, "this seems a little cliché" she finished. "Touché" Jackson admitted. As he and Melody exited his bedroom. The hallway extended to a room directly in front of Jackson's, which was Melody's own room, and to the left of Jackson's doorframe, there were the stairs leading downstairs. Downstairs, the pair could see flickering lights, and lots of men laughing. "Ha haa! We got not only the Iadite King's little slave, but we got her house seized as well!" A male shouted in victory, followed by a few quotes the other males said such as "We're gonna be rich turning her into the Crimean King!", "Boy's pack your bags! We are going to go back to Crimea and sell her to the king!" and "Crimea will rule this earth!"

That last line felt odd coming from a Crimean. They never wanted to rule any more than they already had, heck, even the king of Crimea, King Leviticus, often joked about how he "barely could keep up with his own kingdom, why invade and rule another?"

"This is not good…" Jackson thought. "Crimea will annihilate us when if we even THINK of going to war against them... What to do…"


End file.
